deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Miyo Takano
Miyo Takano was an orphan adopted by a Japanese scientist who was working on a virus local to the village of Hinamizawa. Miyo's father was criticized for his work, which stated that the Hinamizawa Syndrome's effects, namely violent behavior could be triggered by the death of a "queen carrier". After her father died, Takano continued his work, determined to prove him correct. Takano planned to do this by killing the "queen carrier" and causing the entire village to go insane. In order to gain access to the village, Takano joined a conspiracy of politician born before the Second World War, who intended to weaponize the Hinamizawa Syndrome and use it to restore Japan's position as a major military power. Takano was given control of a force of troops, the Yamainu, who she used to eliminate any threats to her plans, thought Takano herself was quite willing to commit murder and did so on a number of occasions. Takano lived in the village of Hinamizawa while preparing her plans, posing as a nurse in a local clinic. In addition to proving her father right, Takano also believes that by killing off the village of Hinamizawa in a mysterious accident believed to be the result the curse of Oyashiro, a local god, Takano will herself become a god, at least in metaphorical sense. Higurashi No Naku Koro Ni covers multiple parallel universes. In most of them, Takano succeeds in killing the "queen carrier", a girl named Rika Furude, plunging the village into madness, and then killing off the inhabitants with poison gas. However, in the final arc of Higurashi, Takano is defeated by the combined efforts of Furude and her friends Keiichi Maebara, Rena Ryuguu, Mion and Shion Sonozaki, Satoko Houjou, and several others. Battle vs Friedrich Steiner Friedrich Steiner: Miyo Takano: Friedrich Steiner and four SS personnel walked through the deserted streets of Hinamizawa at night, wondering where they were. Near the Irie Clinic, which Takano was using as a headquarters, Steiner and SS men were spotted by Miyo Takano and four Yamainu. One of the Yamainu, armed with an MP5SD, opened fire, striking an SS officer to Steiner's right with a three-round burst, killing him. Steiner and the SS officers took cover around a couple of the thatched-roofed houses, typical architecture in the historic village of Hinamizawa. One of the SS men raised his MP40 and returned fire, killing one of the Yamainu. . A Yamainu soldier raised an RPG-7 and fired at the thatched house, blowing away the walls on one side and killing the Nazi that fired the MP40. Steiner and the other two Nazis retreated a road along a hill, eventually making it to Hinamizawa's Furude Shrine, though the Nazis obviously did not know the name of the shrine. An SS officer took up position on a lookout above the shrine. From there, he could see Takano and the four remaining Yamainu coming up the road to the shrine. The Nazi fired a Panzershreck rocket. The warhead went wide, but the shrapnel and blast wave still killed one of the Yamainu. The Panzershreck gunner retreated before the Yamainu could open fire, so the Yamainu entered the Furude shrine. The third Yamainu stayed back to check a shed near the shrine for anyone hiding inside. Steiner walked up the shed, a gas mask over his face, and tossed a Nova Six gas grenade into the shed, before he slammed and locked the door. The Yamainu's screams of pain were stifled by cutting and banging of his fists on the door. After a couple seconds, the Yamainu soldier stopped moving and died. Near the shrine proper, Takano herself shot one of the Nazis with her M1911, , with the last remaining Yamainu soldier killing the Panzershreck gunner, hitting him with full auto fire from his MP5 Steiner took cover inside another storage shed, this one containing a much more disturbing contents, implements of torture, along with a statue of some Shinto deity, however, mere artifacts couldn't hurt him, and they could be used as a weapon if things got up close and personal. Steiner peeked out the door of the Saiguiden, the storage shed for all of the ritual items of the shrine and fired his Walther P38 three times, killing the last Yamainu soldier. Takano returned fire, taking two shots with her M1911, both misses. Steiner returned fire, grazing Takano. The two exchanged fire until both ran out of ammuntion. Takano walked up to the Saiguiden as Steiner reloaded, saying. "You know, those who enter that storage shed are cursed by the shrine god, Oyashiro" Steiner did not the Japanese phrase Takano had just spoke, but he heard what looked like a smoke grenade land in the building, and then heard the door slam. Clearly, it was some kind of gas grenade. "I guess she doesn't realized I have a gas mask", Steiner said, grabbing a scythe lying against the wall of the shed and slaming it into the door, the blade sinking into the door and pulling a chunk of it away as he pulled it out. Steiner did this a few more times, until he felt his eyes water up and smelled a rotten egg small. He started to cough. At that moment, Steiner realized his gasmask strap was loosened by a stray bullet grazing the side of his head, he had not noticed in the rush of adrenaline the was the fight. As this though crossed his mind, Steiner fell dead, poisoned by the toxic gas that filled the room. Takano walked away from the shrine, laughing maniacally. "I told you would be cursed by Oyashiro-sama. His curse is my curse. I have become Oyashiro-sama!" WINNER: Miyo Takano Category:Anime/Manga Warriors Category:Female Warriors Category:Fictional Warrior Category:Criminal Warriors Category:Evil Warrior Category:Asian Warriors Category:Oriental Warriors Category:Modern Warriors Category:Horror Warriors Category:Cold War Warriors